


One Last Time

by AngelCuttingOnions



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt, Its me I’m hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCuttingOnions/pseuds/AngelCuttingOnions
Summary: Peter and Stiles were in Peter’s apartment one evening. Stiles was reading some magical book or another and Peter was scrolling through something on his laptop.Stiles suddenly sat up from his book. “I can’t do this anymore.”
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> I finished writing this in my parent’s church’s bathroom crying while sitting on a toilet (not like. shitting. just as a chair. shut up.)

Peter and Stiles were in Peter’s apartment one evening. Stiles was reading some magical book or another and Peter was scrolling through something on his laptop. 

Stiles suddenly sat up from his book. “I can’t do this anymore.” 

Peter hummed sympathetically. “Eyes tired, sweetheart? You should take a break.” He set his laptop on the coffee table and reached for Stiles to pull his lover towards him, but Stiles pulled away. 

“No. No I mean this.” Stiles gestured to himself and Peter. “I can’t do _this_ anymore.”

Peter felt like his heart had stopped beating. He took a deep breath and waited for Stiles to continue. It felt like hours had passed before the human decided to speak again, and the silence made Peter feel like he was drowning. 

When Stiles began to speak again, his voice was almost inaudible. “Peter I’m breaking up with you.” 

The werewolf couldn’t stop the pained gasp that left him. He had known something was wrong with Stiles for a few days. They talked less, and when they did it was about meaningless things, forced small talk. He could tell his lover was pulling away but he chose to wait in the hope that things would work themselves out. Peter cleared his throat, hoping his voice didn’t give away that he was close to tears. “May I ask why?” 

Stiles shifted so his back was towards the arm of the couch and he was facing Peter. The look in his eyes was sad but determined. “We want different things Creeperwolf. You want kids and a family someday, you want to settle down and have someone to take care of and live a normal life.” Stiles’ eyes shone with unshed tears. 

Peter let out his breath. Stiles was right about that. “And you don’t.”

The human smiled sadly. “And I don’t. I’m going to work for the FBI. It’s going to be a lot of training and not a lot of free time, even after I’m done training. And honestly, I don’t think I want to be a parent.” Peter tried to say something but Stiles cut him off. “And don’t you dare say anything about giving up your dream of a family. Don’t you fucking dare. You deserve that for yourself. You deserve to be happy.”

“You make me happy Stiles.” Peter reached his hand out and Stiles took it in his own. 

Stiles shook his head as a tear trailed down his face. “Maybe right now, but we both know what we want our futures to be, and they don’t go together.” He squeezed Peter’s hand and let go as he stood up. 

Peter stood to follow and hesitantly reached towards Stiles. At the human’s nod he pulled Stiles towards him and wrapped him in his arms. Peter could feel the man’s tears dripping down his face and soaking into his sweater. 

Stiles spoke, voice muffled from being pressed into Peter’s chest. “I’m going to stay with my dad for a few days.” He took a shaky breath. “I’ll come to clear out my stuff on Friday.” 

Peter nodded. He inhaled Stiles’ scent letting it overwhelm his senses. He kissed the top of his head one last time. 

Then Peter let him go.


End file.
